Revoke the Madness
by Signorina-L
Summary: Just a second. A brief moment in time. That's all it took. The Master had been standing there one moment and then the next there was something blocking their view of him.


Just a second. A brief moment in time. That's all it took. The Master had been standing there one moment and then the next there was something blocking their view of him. No. Someone. Long blonde hair with brunette roots, dark jeans, black boots and a blue shirt. The moment a gun shot was heard there was an explosion of blue and silver electricity. Every human had their eyes closed, except for the Master's wife Lucy. The Master stared into olive and honey coloured eyes. The figure in front of him had acted like a shield. Blue… Purple… Red…Every spectrum color of crimson began to soak through the black shirt and seep through pale fingers that were trying to hold onto pressure. No one moved for what felt like forever. A few nanoseconds, that was all it took for the woman to drop to her knees and inhale shakily.

Everyone's eyes were on her now. The Doctor behind them was too busy staring at Lucy in the corner, her frame shook as she lowered the gun. The Doctor flinging it to the side out of her hand. The Jones family crying. Jack's eyes were wide in surprise, anger, loss, false hopes that had clung to him were sliding into emptiness.

The Doctor was next to Jack, instantly after someone had grabbed the Master's wife, running his newly acquired sonic over them both. A sharp exhale made him turn around finally his eyes landing on the woman who stared at the Master.

_Rose…_

Rose was smiling at the Master, so softly and with such emotion shining in her eyes that it caught all who saw it of guard. The Doctor rushed to her side but she pushed him away and beckoned the Master forward.

He fell parallel to the bleeding woman who looked like she wasn't even in pain. Both of her hands left her stomach, sticky iron and cells seemed to glow a soft gold for a moment that the Master thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. He tried to back away as the hands reached out towards him head, fingers landing on his temples.

Rose smiled and closed her eyes, concentrating, trying to take deep breathes and ignore the noise around her. Unintentionally a shield was erected around them keeping a mad Doctor out and an angry Jack at bay. Keeping everything out. Check.

Rose reached out with her mind, the physical touch making it easier to connect as the Master tried to shrink away but she wouldn't let him.

Her lips curled in disgust at the drumming in his mind. She had known, she had been taught what had happened. The high council themselves had purposefully driven him mad. That was not how it should have happened. That was not the way that it should be. This was it though. One of the last things she would ever do. The last thing in her human body she would be able to gift to the Doctor. To the world. To the present and to the future.

The world had rewound itself, a year that never happened starting a new and she would finish…The Master's blind rage reached out to her, a crying child in the background of his head. Rose latched on with her own mind and hushed out the eternal drumming, cradling the scared Koschei and rocking. She hummed the song of a far off world, one of orange skies, two suns and sliver leaves. She felt her energy leaving her as she pulled back to open her eyes. Too long and she would die in his mind, but she had a few more things she had to do…

Tears ran down the Master's face, he pushed back away from her as fast as he could and ran right into Jack, the shield around them down. Red fingerprints stained his temples, he was shaking.

Since her connection to the Master had awakened her telepathy Rose just turned her head to look at Lucy and the Jones' in the corner, thier own eyes shedding tears of so many things felt. The only thing Rose could do was make them forget…Forget everything about Harry Saxon, the Master…Koschei. So golden swirls of energy floated silently across the room and made them all sleep into nothingness till thier minds were scrubbed of all the bad things that had changed them… Because she had to help them…Make them get better like the Doctor.

Rose smiled as she faced the depths of brown eyes. Her heart crushed in it's home in her body. She had broken so many rules coming here, doing what she did. She just couldn't bear the thought of the Doctor being the last… Being alone.

"Rose? What have you done? What did you do? You're bleeding. How did you get here? Rose..Rose..Rose.." She held a finger to his lips her vision becoming blurry. She leaned forward reaching slowly into his heart and thoughts. Her eyes closed as her lips met his, it burned. So much anger, rage, love…Time lords may have had different emotions kept at bay, but when a Time Lord felt it shook to the core.

Images filtered into his head of the past, their past…Then more of her past, left aside in a different dimension. Gallifrey had still died, the Daleks, all of them were gone…It was peaceful there, for the most part, but then her dimension had something that they never thought was possible. Somehow there was a small rip in the fabric of reality on her side and because when you travel with the Doctor it changes you Rose immediately jumped at the chance to see it. Looking into that had driven the Bad Wolf in her and woken it. The full force of the time vortex alive in her again.

Rose "Bad Wolf" Tyler. The deity of Time and Space.

She was dieing now, but for him. So that he would never be alone again. The Doctor could have his friend back. The Doctor wouldn't be the last of his kind. The Master was no longer mad. No one would have a bad thought or after thought about what had transpired after they slept to give their minds time to 'reboot.'

Rose pulled away from the Doctor and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry Doctor. I'm so sorry." He was crying. "It's for the best." He clutched her to him tightly not wanting to let go. "You won't remember now, no one will, and it's for the best Doctor." She swallowed hard thinking about his future which would become her current past. He would see her again, they would save the world one last time from the Daleks, but he wouldn't remember this part of his life. He wouldn't remember her death.

Rose took a deep breath of all that was the Doctor and hummed softly to herself. She gathered all the courage and life left in her. "You have to let me go Doctor…" Rose choked trying to keep the blood rising up her esophagus down. "I'll always love you, but you have to let me go now." He cried, Jack cried, the Master still cried. Rose smiled at them all before patting the Doctor's cheek wiping away a tear. The Doctor kissed her forehead as Rose inhaled one last time. Her body divided into gold dust along with air.

Rose had turned back the time again…Changing a few things as she went.

Jack, Martha and the Doctor had gone to the end of the universe, but Professor Yana was alive, well and a genius. No madness, no hard anger, but the year that never was buried itself so deep into the universe that no one would be able to remember it, even the Shadow Proclamation.

Dancing along time and space gold atoms of dust glimmered in hope for two last time lords that would never be alone again.

* * *

_Let it be known that I don't own Doctor Who, but love it all the same. _

_This is just something that came to me and I had to get it out. I'm sorry I haven't updated my other story. ((Currently trying to think of another thing to call it really)). Been busy getting ready for a trip and work and baby. _

_Tell me what you think? Obviously it's an alternative to The Year That Never Was. Also I know it's not really a happy ending for the Rose/Doctor Pairing but I thought it was sort of bitter sweet and left room for more writing if I decide to go with it. For now it's a one shot._

_Put something in that box down there and hit okay. I may do a back story to this if enough people are cusious as to what goes in this head of mine. _

_Thank you... _


End file.
